ItachiXMadara with SasukeXNaruto Love Story
by itachilover15
Summary: Hey everyone this is my first fanfiction! This one is about Itachi and Madara falling in love, Sasuke doesn't leave the village, falls in love with Naruto, raises a little girl with him, and finds out about the real reason behind the Uchiha Massacre!
1. Chapter 1

**I ran through the blood covered streets of my home town, leaving a string of tears behind me. I heard the others behind me, but I used a gen-jutsu and escaped.**

**A few minutes later, I was running through the woods, jumping from tree to tree, getting further from the only home that I ever knew. I stopped a few times and rested, trying to keep moving and not to cry. I mean, sure, I'm a guy, but if you kill the only family that you have and leave your little brother lying in their blood, wouldn't that mess you in the head a little.**

"**Get a grip..." I mumbled to myself, and kept moving. I came to the cave a few hours later. There was a red cloud on one of the rocks and I walked in, frowning at the 6 men in front of me. Well, 5 men and one woman. I walked over to them and an orange haired man stepped forward. I glared at him and he grinned.**

"**So, you're the one that murdered you're whole clan. Excellent." he said and I wanted to punch him in the face. He turned to the girl and said, "Take him over and get him his uniform."**

**She nodded and I followed her to a separate room amongst the others. The cave itself was massive and must have taken some time, even with a jutsu to construct it. She cut the silence by saying, "You're not going to kill me behind my back are you?"**

**I didn't dignify that with an answer, just huffed. There was nothing I had to say to these people. She turned to me and said, "I'm Konan. Pein, oh, the orange haired one, said that we would be getting a new member. I didn't expect an Uchiha? What's you're first name?"**

**I almost didn't answer her, but I was never rude to women. "It's Itachi..."**

**She grinned a little. "Interesting..."**

**She went into another adjacent room and said, "There are clothes in here, get dressed and then go down the hall and make a left. We'll be waiting for you."**

**I nodded and she shut the door, leaving me alone. I sighed and took my shirt off, grimacing. I didn't notice that I must have had a dozen bruises. I frowned and took off my headband. There was one scratch on it... from a fight with my little brother, Sasuke. I shook my head and walked into the bathroom, getting dried blood off of my hands and any that seeped through my shirt onto my chest. After I got redressed, into a blue V-neck tee, mesh, and navy blue pants with sandals, I put on the black cloak with 7 red clouds on it. I frowned, looking at myself in the mirror. My sharingan had faded and the pain in my eyes had lessened. I walked out and went down the hall and took a left. They were waiting for me.**

**'Welcome. Here, in the Akatsuki, we work in pairs. You will be working with Orochimaru here." Pein said, pointing to a face I knew all to well from the bingo-book. I had it memorized for such occasions. I just stared at him and he smiled creepy at me. I groaned inwardly.**

"_**Great. A child molester, murderer, and a guy who's obsessed with snakes as my partner, great. It's also quiet ironic that the youngest of all gets to be with the one known for raping young men... nice pick genius...**_**" I thought. Pein then dispersed us to do what we wanted for a while. There was a living room where we all could relax. I then got a good look at everyone.**

**There was Sasori of the Red Sand, Tobi, with his weird orange swirl mask, Kakazu, Zetsu, Hidan, and someone I didn't recognize. A guy who looked like he was part fish who was holding a giant sword. I cocked my head a little at him and then I remembered, Kisame was his name. I frowned, thinking, "**_**Sarutobi... you are so lucky that I have good patience...**_**"**

**I remembered the last thing that he told me. He said, "Remember Itachi, this is you're choice, either you kill the Uchiha's, or the Uchiha's kill everyone."**

"_**Not much of a choice, huh Sensei?"**_** I thought, frowning. I stood and mumbled, "You people have a field around here?"**

"**Yeah, I'll show you." Tobi said, standing. **

**I nodded and followed him outside to a nice sized training grounds. It didn't look like anyone used it in a while. Tobi looked at me and smiled.**

"**I heard what you did. I thought what I did was bad, but murdering you're entire clan? Why did you do it?" he asked, and I heard pity in his voice. I took my cloak off and laid it on a nearby bench and looked at the mask covering his face. **

"**I don't have to explain what I did to you." I said, but I was really dying to tell someone what really happened. He just raised his hand and sat down. I practiced Ametsaru for a while and then had to rest.**

**Tobi turned his head toward me. "You're a master of the Sharingan huh?"**

**I nodded and I heard him sigh. "I talked to Pein for you."**

"**About?"**

"**You're my partner, not Orochimaru's. I saw how freaked you were, no wonder."**

**I couldn't help grinning at that. "Thanks."**

"**No problem."**

**I walked inside and into my room. I laid down on the bed and fell asleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

***3 years later.***

** "****Itachi, we have a mission." woke me from a light sleep. I groaned and grabbed my cloak that was hanging on my bed post. I slipped it on and grabbed my pack of weapons that I prepared the night before. I walked out and yawned.**

** "****Sorry. I haven't been sleeping well lately." I said as Tobi handed me a cup of coffee.**

** "****That's not good...oh wait... maybe if you're tired I can beat you in a battle now!" he said, all excited and jumping around. I laughed and drained my coffee. We walked over to Pein's office and he scowled.**

** "****You two have to go over to the LeafVillage****and collect information on the Jinjuriki living there. Just go..." he said, rather annoyed and we left. I noticed that my hand was shaking as we left and I kept making fists trying to fix it. Tobi saw and shook his head.**

** "****He should have picked Sasori and Deidara for this..." he mumbled and I grinned.**

** "****It's fine. I'd have to face them eventually." I said and he just nodded his head. We walked along a path for a few hours, talking. I still never told Tobi what really happened that night. A few miles from the village, I grabbed Tobi's hand and pulled him into the brush, handed him an Anbu mask and clothes. He smiled as we changed. He turned and quickly changed masks. I tried to see his face, but he was too quick. I used a jutsu to hide them and we walked out, putting the masks on. I frowned, remembering the last time that I wore these... the night that I murdered my family.**

** "****Nice thinking... that's why I like being you're partner." Tobi said as we kept walking, ending it in a giggle. I laughed and smiled under my mask.**

** "****You only like being my partner so I can save you're ass all the time." I said and he punched my shoulder. He chuckled and said, "You know it."**

**We entered the village with no complications. I saw people that I recognized and then heard a voice that stopped my heart.**

** "****You are such a dobe." it was Sasuke's voice. I felt Tobi watching me behind his mask. We just walked and then I saw him. He looked a lot like father. He was with a pink haired girl... and the... Jinjuriki. Great... now I would have more contact with him than I wanted. We passed them and I saw Sasuke look up at me. He just glared at me and I saw the hatred in his eyes towards someone, that someone being me. I felt him watching me as we passed him and I inwardly sighed. This was going to be difficult. I then noticed that someone was following us. I recognized the chakra, it was Kakashi Hatake. I tilted my head and Tobi nodded. We vanished in a split second and appeared, in our normal clothes, on a river nearby.**

** "****I knew that it wouldn't be that easy... but I got the info that we needed." I said and Tobi frowned at me.**

** "****How did you… wait, the Sharigan right?" Tobi said as we walked on top of the water. I nodded and shook my head.**

**"****That little boy… his chakra count is off the charts. The demon inside him is rather mature. If he were to loose control of that demon, that village is dead…" I said, thinking about that split second I saw that beast. It's always hovering around the boy like a death cloak. We broke into a run across the water, but I held my arm out, making him stop.**

**"****Wait…" I said and frowned. "It's been too long, Kakashi."**

**I turned around and my old friend was glaring at me. "Yes it has, Uchiha."**

**"****Why the formality?" I asked sarcastically. I looked at Tobi. "Mind dispersing him?"**

**He smiled and a battle started. Tobi attacked them with a few jutsus, but they were all immature. A few more ninja's joined the battle, but I kept hidden to see how Tobi would fair. He killed all but Kakashi. That's when his little squad showed up and I stared blankly. It was the Jinjuriki, my little brother and a pink haired girl with an extremely high chakra count. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and I smiled, feeling proud of him. I knew that they wouldn't stand a chance of defeating Tobi, so I appeared beside Tobi, making my little brother stare wide-eyed at me.**

**"****Tobi…" I said, looking at him. "Let's go, we have the information we need."**

**"****Awww! But Itachi! Can't I kill… wait, is that you're little brother?" he asked, looking at Sasuke. I looked at him too, giving him an icy glare.**

**"****Yes, it is."**

**"****I thought that you killed them all? I'm confused!" he started jumping around like and idiot and I glared.**

**That's when I was starting to get frustrated. "Do you want to be stuck in Tsukyomi again?"**

**He shook his head quickly and I said, "Then listen to me and let's go."**

**We started walking away when they all jumped in front of us again. I could tell that Sasuke was 3 seconds from either trying to kill me or crying. Probably both. I sighed, giving them a sympathetic look.**

**"****I don't want to kill you at the moment." I said and shook my head.**

**"****What!? Like you didn't want to kill OUR entire clan!?" Sasuke screamed and I paused, looking at Sasuke. I frowned, thinking. I looked at Kakashi. I activated my Sharingan and 3 seconds later he was passed out on the surface of the water. I looked at Sasuke.**

**"****I'd prefer not killing you, but there is something that I have to tell you." I looked at him and trapped him in Tsukyomi. He was out and I picked him up, glaring at the other two. Naruto, or the Jinjuriki, was fighting with Tobi and the girl was trying to wake up her sensei.**

**"****Tobi, let's go!" I yelled, taking Sasuke with us. We got out of the village with little interruption after that. It was well into the night when Tobi and I returned home. I put Sasuke in my room and used a jutsu so that it wouldn't let him out of the room. If he tried, he'd get a really bad electric shock. I walked out and went to Pein.**

**"****Pein…" I said, entering his room. He grinned and said, "Well, what did you find?"**

**I explained the chakra count, the age of the beast, and the best way to deal with it. I also let him know about Sasuke.**

**"****Why is he here?"**

**"****There is something important that I need to tell him." I said, walking out and back into my room. Sasuke was sitting up, holding his head. He looked over and I stared blankly back. Acting like he wasn't there, I calmly hung my cloak up and leaned against the wall, staring at him.**

**"****Hello, little brother…"**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Hello, little brother…" I said, still keeping an even tone to my voice. He stood, but winced, held his head and sat back down.**

**"Why am I here? So you can finally kill me?" he asked, seriously. I knew that I couldn't let him think this anymore, so I grabbed a scroll out of my drawer, tossing it to him. His face showed his confusion.**

**"What's this?" he asked, still glaring at me. I let a smirk come across my face.**

**"It won't kill you, I assure you. It's just the truth about the Massacre. You'll understand if you read it." I said, cocking my head at him. He frowned and opened it. He started reading and I saw the change in features across his face. Everything softer and less deadly. A few minutes later, after he read it a few times, he looked up at me and the tears started to fall. I frowned and he said, "I…it was… a… a…"**

**"Mission. Assigned to me by the third Hokage himself." I finished and he broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. I sat next to him and he did something that I never expected. He threw his arms around my neck and he kept crying. I hugged him back, smiling.**

**"Thank God! Thank God!" he kept saying over and over. He let go and stared at me. "I really thought that you had just did it to kill… I'm glad you had a reason…"**

**I hugged him again and said, "I never wanted to do any of it… but… well, I'll explain the rest another time, but right now…"**

**I pulled from him and stood. "You need to rest. I used a pretty powerful jutsu on you."**

**He grimaced and went to stand up. "I want to talk longer!"**

**I smiled and poked his forehead with my middle finger. "Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time."**

**He smiled at me and hugged me. I smiled. I had my little brother back, but not for long. He had to return to the village sooner rather than later.**

**I left him alone to rest and walked into Pein's office. He smiled at me.**

**"How did it go?" he asked and I smiled.**

**"Very well. I think I have my little brother back…" I heard the relief in my own voice as I spoke. Pein stood from his chair and stood in front of me, looking down at me. I backed up a little, but just hit the door. "Pein… what are you doing?"**

**He didn't answer me, just planted one on my lips. I pushed him back and glared at him. Pein smiled.**

**"OH right, like you didn't like that…" he glanced at my crotch. "You're body seemed to like it."**

**"Knock it off you gay pervert…" I growled, still having my hand on his chest. I was about to do a jutsu to get out when he kissed me again. I let him, just to get it over with… but… I felt something go hard and pushed him away again. He grinned at me and I suddenly felt really weak… like, the weakest I've ever felt… I flashed my Sharingan and saw that he was sapping out my chakra. He looked me in the eyes and I stuck him in my Sharingan, forcing him back to his chair across the room. I glared at him, walked over and slapped his face.**

**"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean that you get to put your hands all over me, got it?" I growled and walked out. I heard him swear and walked into the living room. Tobi was sitting there and he whistled.**

**"Were you just watching porn or something?" he asked and I sat down, waiting for my body to calm down.**

**"No, but Pein almost fucked me…" I said, glaring at nothing.**

**Tobi swore and said, "How dare he touch you!" I stared at him. The evil in his voice was staggering. It made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. **

**I looked at him. "What does that mean?"**

**All of a sudden, he stood and grabbed my hand. I grunted as he pulled me into his room. He basically threw me in and locked the door.**

**"Tobi! What the…"**

**"Stop calling me that." He snapped, his voice deeper than ever. I frowned at him and he slowly took his mask off. My eyes widened at the hottest guy that I've ever seen in front of me. His skin was pale, long spiky black hair, and a beautiful face.**

**"What the hell?" I asked and he chuckled. I also noticed that he was now taller than me. He looked down at me, making me blush.**

**"Surprised? I would think so. I take it that it would also surprise you to tell you that my name is Madara Uchiha."**

**"M…m….Madara…. Uchiha! That makes you like over a hundred years old!" I said, getting a little freaked. He chuckled again and said, "153 to be exact, but I don't care about that. You… on the other hand…"**

**He walked closer and said, "I care very much about."**

**My eyes widened and he kissed me. I didn't know what to do. Sure I was kissed before, sure I had sex before, but this was different, more intense than the others. I put my arms around his neck and leaned in. He then kissed my cheek, working down my neck until he got to my shirt. He grinned at me and said, "Do you know how long I've waited for this?"**

**He tore my shirt off and pushed me on the bed. He played with my chest and I tried to repress a groan, but that didn't work too well. Madara chuckled and said, "Do you know how sexy you are right now?"**

**I blushed and his tongue made a wet trail from the middle of my chest to my neck. He kissed me again and I got a little more into it. **

**PS!- Madara and I are only related by a marriage, it's not incest. His sister is married to my cousin, so that's the only way we are related for the people that are freaking out right how you can stop it.**

**MPOV**

**As I kissed Itachi harder and faster, letting my tongue explore that wet cavern of his, I knew that I loved him. It started about a month ago when we were out on a mission. We got surrounded by a bunch of Anbu and we thought that we killed them all, however, one stayed alive long enough to through a sword at me. Itachi jumped in front of it and it went through his stomach. I thought that he was going to die.**

**Sasori stitched him and healed him as best as he could, but the rest was waiting. That was when I first kissed him, although, he doesn't remember that. This night, he will remember.**

**"M…Madara." He moaned and that breathy voice nearly sent me reeling. He was flushed and I let my hands go down further, playing with the snap of his pants. I ripped them off and Itachi gasped. I got an eyeful of about 8". I almost sighed out loud at how hot he looked, all blushing, and totally naked in front of me.**

**"Itachi, do you know how amazing you are?" I asked him, but I didn't give him time to answer before I took him in my mouth.**

**IPOV**

**I yelled out loud at the feel of his hot wet mouth all over me. He swallowed me and I whimpered. His lusty chuckle vibrated on my sensitive skin, making me shiver. He sucked harder and I came, grabbing handfuls of his hair and gasping. I went limp and his mouth let me go. His lips were wet with my cum and he licked it off, slowly and with a look in his eye that made me hard all over again.**

**"Want more?" he asked and I gave him a lust filled grin.**

**"How about, it's your turn." I said, flipping us so I was on top and he looked worried. I smiled and kissed him, fisting his hair in my hands.**

**MPOV**

**I was a little surprised that he wanted to do me, but by all means. As he kissed me, I felt his hands snake under my shirt. It was on the floor in a matter of seconds. He smiled and said, "I wish that you let me know that you weren't Tobi from the beginning."**

**He licked my chest and I sucked in a harsh breath. No one ever affected me like this. Maybe it was because I never let anyone do me before. I was always the one on top and in control. I felt a little powerless on the bed with him over me, but it gave me a great view of his body. While I was thinking, I didn't realize that I was naked! I smiled and said, "I can't wait any longer!"**

**I stuck two fingers in his mouth and he sucked on them, making me harder to the point that it was painful, so I jammed my fingers into that tight little ass of his. He whimpered a little and when I got it wet and stretched out enough, I lifted him above me.**

**"Ready?" I asked and he nodded. I pulled him down on me and his face screwed up with pain. I automatically felt terrible. I sat up and he put his legs around me. His breathing was irregular and he was sweating. I let his hair down and it cascaded over us. **

**"I'm alright, I'm alright." He said, smiling and kissing me. A few seconds later, he said, "Move… damn it, please move."**

**I did as my lover asked and thrust upwards, looking for his spot. I found it after a few thrusts. He screamed and I silenced him with a deep kiss. He tightened around me and I whimpered. I hugged him and bit his neck, quickly suckling the spot. I came and I didn't realize that this was the best love making session that I ever had in my life.**

**"More… Madara please." Itachi whispered and I said, "If you insist."**

**I got out of him and turned him around, forcing him on all fours.**

**IPOV**

**I had no idea that I would ever feel anything as intense as what I just felt, but when Madara forced me on all fours and drove into me again, my eyes widened and I held back a scream. What came out instead was a half whimper half scream. He kept doing that over and over. Out and in hard, out and in harder. I felt a thin stream of tears down my face, but it wasn't from sadness or pain. It just felt that good. He kept hitting my spot and he whirled me around, so I was facing him. I put my legs around him and he gave me a rough hand job. I tightened around him and he gasped, gritting his teeth and kissing me.**

**Finally, he collapsed next to me and we stared at each other. I just then realized how incredibly stupid that what we did was!**

**"Oh my God." I said, trying to sit up, only falling back on my back. I turned from him.**

**MPOV**

**"What? What did I do? Did I hurt you?" I asked him, terrified that he was so upset. He wheeled to me.**

**"We should NOT have done that!" he said and I frowned.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because, we're partners! We should not have had sex." He said and I smiled.**

**"We didn't just have sex Itachi." I said and he looked at me with wide eyes. "I showed you how much I love you."**

**His eyes softened and he said, "I'm sorry, it's just that, this is going to make things a little complicated."**

**I smiled and pulled him into my arms. "I know, but it'll be alright."**

**He smiled up at me and kissed me. "I love you Madara. I even had feelings for you when you were Tobi."**

**My eyes widened, then softened. I kissed him back and said, "I love you too."**

**He snuggled up to my chest and fell asleep. I followed soon after.**


	4. Chapter 4

**IPOV**

**I woke up the next morning and smiled at Madara. I kissed his cheek, even though he was still sleeping. I got up, got dressed, and went into my room, smiling that Sasuke was sleeping, and still there. I sat next to him and said, "Sasuke, wake up."**

**His eyes fluttered open before I even finished the sentence. He was always a really light sleeper, like me. He smiled at me and sat up, yawning.**

**"Feeling better?"**

**"Yeah, the headache is finally gone. Can I ask a favor?"**

**"Sure."**

**"Can we have a mock battle? I want you to see what I learned since you left." He said, a smile on his face. I smiled.**

**"Sure, how about after breakfast?" I asked and he nodded. He slipped his shirt back on and we walked downstairs. I felt that my Sharingan was still activated, so I closed my eyes, opening them to show black as night orbs. I always thought that I had rather nice eyes, when they weren't bleeding from a jutsu.**

**I introduced Sasuke to everyone, who had this knack of automatically making people either love or hate him. They all loved him.**

**"So, Sasuke, your working with Kakashi huh?" I asked and he nodded, sitting next to me.**

**"Yeah, he's a good teacher, when he's not reading those porn books when we are battling." That made me laugh.**

**"He reads those too?" I teased. Sasuke's face was priceless.**

**"YOU read them?"**

**"I use to. Still have them, but almost never read them. Maybe I should start again?" I said, shrugging, and he punched my arm. Just then, Madara came out, with no shirt on. I almost got a nose-bleed right then and there, but I just smiled at him.**

**"Morning."**

**"Who the hell are you?" everyone else asked. I laughed.**

**"It's Tobi… but his real name is Madara Uchiha."**

**"That's impossible…" then I had to explain everything, and keep Madara from touching me under the table and talk to Sasuke at the same time. My life gets a little complicated sometimes. As I was helping clean up after breakfast, Hidan asked me, "What were you two doing last night?"**

**I felt red creeping up my neck. "What do you mean?"**

**"Oh come on Itachi, you know what I mean…" the look is his eye told me what I needed to know.**

**"That's none of your business." I said, too quickly and it gave him his answer.**

**"It's cool, I'm your friend, so I won't tell anyone." He said and I sighed.**

**"If you tell anyone…"**

**"I just said I won't."**

**I let a smile go across my face and he added, "Oh, and I'm a huge Yaoi fan, so I'm more than okay with this."**

**I think that my face was redder than a tomato by that point. I punched his arm and he laughed.**

**I mumbled under my breath and walked out, leaving him laughing. I saw that Madara and Sasuke were talking. I decided to listen before I went in.**

**"SO, you're my brothers partner right?" Sasuke asked.**

**"Yes I am."**

**"Did you ever fight him before?" Sasuke asked, seeming interested with my new boyfriend.**

**"Yes I did. That boy might be younger than me, but I can't beat him. I think he can read my mind and know what I'm going to do." Madara answered and they laughed.**

**"No, he's just too good."**

**"Yeah, but it hasn't been easy for him since he got here…"**

**"Really?"**

**"Hell yeah. Having to go on missions everyday when your still a teenager? Then coming home, sleeping for maybe 5 hours then doing the same thing. On top of that he has to get training in and other things that he has to do around the house. Oh, and he insists on doing all of our mission slips. I don't know how he's stayed sane through all of this."**

**"He did that at home too. He was an Anbu Leader by 12. It's kind of sad that he never got to be a real kid."**

**"Alright you two, enough with the Itachi pitty session. You know I hate that." I said, standing there, glaring. They turned and smiled.**

**"Sorry, but we were just wondering how you did it all?"**

**"It's called work. Maybe you two should try it sometime?"**

**Madara gave me a sexy look and said, "I did all of the work last night."**

**I blushed and looked away. I did not want to have to explain to Sasuke later what he meant.**

**"Oh really big brother. Is that what I heard last night?" he said, smirking and raising an eyebrow. Damnit! I hate it that this kids 17 and he knows what that shit means!**

**"Come on Sasuke. Let's have that mock battle." I said and he got up and ran over to me. Madara smiled and followed us out to our training ground. I helped Madara make it about a year and a half ago. It was alright, a lot of room to battle!**

**"If you think that I'm going to go easy on you, you're mistaken ototo." I said, taking stance. He smiled and said, "I don't want you to, and who says I'll go easy on you Nii-san."**

**Sasuke attacked first, throwing a giant shurikan. I ducked, smiling as I saw a second one under it. I spread chakra through the air, hovering and sliding my body between the spinning blades.**

**"The Shurikan Shadow Jutsu. I'm impressed." Madara commented. I smiled and did the signs for a fire style jutsu. I blasted Sasuke with the flames and quickly blocked an attack from him from behind. I felt my lungs start to burn and swore under my breath. (I have a medical condition where my lungs fill with blood. It's extremely painful and I'm going to eventually die from it. Sad, but true.)**

**I knew I had to end it quickly, so I tapped Sasuke on the arm, forcing him to turn around. I put him under a genjutsu and when he was out, I fell to my knees, hacking out blood. Madara came over to me and rubbed my back. There was nothing that he or anyone could do for me, but I could never let Sasuke know. **

**"You really have to get Sasori to give you a physical of that. He can tell you when these things will happen." He said and I wiped blood off of my mouth, glaring at him.**

**"No one but you can know about it, I though we already discussed this before." I said, looking at him. He sighed.**

**"Alright, well, you can let your brother out of the genjutsu now." He said and I smiled, letting him go. He woke up and I grinned.**

**"It's about time you woke up."**

**"Can I ever beat you?" he asked, getting up.**

**"No. I have to say though, I never expected you to master the Shurikan Shadow and the Repossession jutsu so quickly." I admitted. He smiled and we walked inside.**

**"Itachi, aren't you going to tell him?" Madara asked before we walked inside. I looked at him and sighed.**

**"Do I have to?" I asked, looking at Sasuke, who was now totally interested.**

**"Tell me what Nii-san! Tell me!" he said and I smiled.**

**"Alright, well, don't freak out, alright. First off, I'm gay. Second, Madara and I are boyfriends."**

**A few seconds of stunned silence, then a smile crossed his face. "I knew it!"**

**"Huh?"**

**"Ever since we were little, I knew it! I always saw you looking at Shisui like that. I personally think that's great. Now, we're both gay!"**

**That little bit of information almost sent me to the floor. "Your kidding?"**

**"Nope. I have a boyfriend too."**

**"Who?"**

**"Naruto…" he said, but Madara and I looked at each other and passed a WTF look. This just got 10X more weird. I just smiled and told him that it was great and that I'm glad that he's made up his mind. WE walked inside and I said, "Sasuke, I think you need to go back."**

**"HUH!? No freakin way am I going back!"**

**"Sasuke, listen to me. Leaf Village Ninja, including your boyfriend, are looking for you. If they find this place, we're all going to either get hurt or die. Do you want to be the reason for that?"**

**"Nice one, pulling out the guilt card. If I leave, I might not see you again."**

**"Yes you will. How about we meet every Saturday at the old UchihaMansion."**

**"Sounds good." Sasuke said, hugging me. He said bye to everyone and whispered something to Madara. He laughed and Sasuke grinned. We walked away from the house and I asked, "What did you tell him?"**

**"I told him that if he didn't take good care of you, I'd come back and kill him." He said and I patted his shoulder, shaking my head.**

**"I wish I could say that to Naruto right now." I said and stopped at a little opening in the woods. "Now, I'm going to have to stick you in a non-harmful genjutsu. How well can you handle pain?"**

**"Very."**

**"I mean physical. I need to take your chakra."**

**"Go ahead." He said and I did. He was grimacing, but didn't do much else. I stuck him in the gen-jutsu and left him, kissing his forehead before I left.**

**"I'll see you soon little brother."**


	5. Chapter 5

**SPOV:**

**Itachi was right when he said it was a non-harmful gen-jutsu. I could still hear everything that was going on, I just couldn't move. This was going to make things a hell of a lot more complicated, but I was a little relieved when I heard, "Kakashi! Over here."**

**I felt blood trickling down my face. The tree I was on cut my face while I was leaning on it. Good, more to the effect that they actually hurt me. I tried moving, but I still couldn't.**

**"Man, they sapped out every ounce of chakra the boy had. That had to have been painful."**

**"****_Not really. It more burned than hurt_****." I corrected in my mind. All of a sudden, Itachi must have let the jutsu go. My eyes snapped open to the faces of my team. Naruto smiled and hugged me. I was really glad to see him.**

**"I'm so glad that your okay!" Sakura said, joining the hug. Kakashi just looked relieved. I kept a little grin on my face.**

**"What happened? If he hurt you…" Naruto started as I slowly regained most of my chakra.**

**"No, he didn't hurt me." I said, slowly standing. Naruto helped me and said, "You are staying at my place tonight, understand?"**

**I looked at Sakura. "Is their even any point in arguing?"**

**"No, and for once I agree with him. Look at you, you can't even stand straight." She said and I chuckled.**

**"And for once, your right. Can we just go home now? I've had a really shitty day." I said while Naruto put my arm around his neck.**

**Kakashi used a teleportation jutsu to transport us right in front of Naruto's house. Sakura gave me a hug and said, "I'll come by tomorrow."**

**Kakashi even gave me a pat on the shoulder. "I'm glad that your alright. We'll talk about it tomorrow."**

**I nodded and Naruto took me inside. He shut the door and said, "Are you hungry?"**

**"Yeah, a little." I said, not feeling hungry at all, but I had to keep up the act. He grinned and sat me down on his couch. I still was really weak and I hated having the feeling of not being able to do anything.**

**"Do you want to sleep or eat first?" he asked and I laid down.**

**"I'll sleep." I said, sitting back up and kicked off my shoes, then slowly took my shirt off. It was half way up when it was drug over my head. I looked at Naruto and he smiled.**

**He kneeled in front of me so that our faces were right in front of each others. He smiled and leaned so that his forehead was on mine. "You really scared me Sasuke."**

**"It's not like I did…"**

**"I know. Know we both have a reason to kill Itachi, huh?" he said and I almost said something, but I kept my mouth shut. I chuckled.**

**"I guess we do." I said. He smiled and turned his head, kissing me. I slowly put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He let go and laid me down. I closed my eyes and was out within seconds.**

**NPOV**

**Sasuke fell asleep faster than anything. He must have been so tired. Itachi ripped out all of his chakra, that had to have been painful. I clenched my teeth, thinking about what he could have done to him. One thought went across my mind and made me shiver. I looked at my sleeping boyfriend and smiled. He looked so peaceful when he slept.**

**"I won't ever let him hurt you again." I whispered, kissing his cheek. I decided to call Sakura, and tell her to come over. She did and was there about 15 minutes later.**

**"Naruto, is something wrong with Sasuke?"**

**"No, but I need you to give him a physical while he's sleeping."**

**"What kind of physical?" Sakura asked, a little confused.**

**I looked away. This was a totally legitimate reason for worrying, but it was still embarrassing. We walked in and I said, "I need you to check for signs of rape."**

**"OH! That kind of a physical. Alright, but I'm going to give him some knock out meds just in the case he feels anything." Sakura said, giving him a shot of something. She then took his pants off, but she wasn't checking him out, while I on the other hand, was taking in every detail. I've seen it before, but it was always dark, so I never got a supper good look. Now, I have and I was extremely glad he was my boyfriend, besides all of the other reasons. Sakura gasped.**

**"What!?" I asked and she said, "He was defiantly raped."**

**I swore and sat down, hanging my head in my hands.**

**"How do you know for sure?"**

**"He's black and blue as hell, sore, red, and bleeding a little. Yeah, he was raped."**

**"Do you think by Itachi?"**

**"I don't know, but I'm betting. We have to go get Kakashi." She said, pulling his pants back up.**

**I swore again and felt a tear run down my face. It was of anger. Sakura saw and hugged me. "It's okay. Sasuke'll be alright."**

**"It's just not fair for him! All the shit that he's gone through and now he has that memory too! The poor guys what, 17 and he's gone through enough for 5 people." I said, wiping my tears. Sakura frowned and looked at him.**

**"At least one good thing happened to him…"**

**"What would that be?" I asked and she smiled at me.**

**"He has you for a boyfriend." She said and I smiled, hugging her.**

**"Thanks." I walked over to him and said, "Can you please go find Kakashi? He needs to know about this and I highly doubt that Sasuke's gonna say anything about it."**

**She nodded and left. I just sat there, looking at Sasuke until she came back with Kakashi.**

**"Is something wrong?" he asked and I nodded.**

**"I had a feeling that something more happened to Sasuke then he was letting on… so I had Sakura do a physical, to see if I was right, and I was."**

**"What happened?"**

**I couldn't even get the words out. I looked at Sakura and she said, "Sensei, Sasuke was raped when he was with the Akatsuki."**

**He swore and rubbed his face with one hand. "How could they do that to a 17 year old?"**

**"It's not they, it's he. We're thinking that Itachi did it."**

**"Itachi? I don't know. When he was here, we were best friends in the Anbu. We worked together a lot. Sure, he was capable of killing, but even he drew a line at raping. We came upon one once and I never saw Itachi so angry and kill someone so fast in my life. It was like the guy was alive one second and dead the next. I don't think it was him."**

**"Did you think he was capable of killing his entire clan?"**

**"No, but still. He's not capable of that. It must have been someone else." He said, sounding sure.**

**"Alright, but if it wasn't him, then who?" I asked and Sakura mumbled something. "What?"**

**"Isn't that guy Orochimaru in the Akatsuki? Isn't he a child molester and known for going after boys?"**

**"Oh my God, your right! It had to be him. Now I really pity him." I said, thinking about the scene. "We can't let him know that we know. It would kill him. He would get the impression that we think he's weak. We can't let him know we know he was raped."**


	6. Chapter 6

**SPOV**

**I finally woke up a few hours later, but my ass still hurt. All the memory came flooding back and I opened my eyes to get rid of them. I heard Naruto talking to someone.**

**"I wonder when Sasuke is going to wake up." He asked and I stood, having all of my chakra back, walked up to him and kissed his head.**

**"Right now." I said, and they all smiled.**

**"How are you feeling Sasuke?" Kakashi asked and I shrugged, getting a cup of coffee.**

**"Better actually. Still a little sore, but better." I said, lying through my teeth. Every time I took a step, my entire crotch area would scream in pain. I looked at Sakura. "I still have a killer headache though. Got anything for pain?"**

**"Of course I do." She said, handing me three pills. I stole some of Naruto's water and took them.**

**"Great, now I can't drink that, Thanks Sasuke." Naruto play complained.**

**"What, like you've never swallowed my spit before." I said and he punched my arm, flaming up. Kakashi and Sakura laughed as I got beat. Naruto was finally done attacking me and said, "Your mean."**

**"But truthful." I added and got another slap. I chuckled and sipped my coffee.**

**"Sasuke, can you tell us what happened to you there?" Sakura asked and I frowned.**

**"Itachi and I fought for one. He won, of course. He got pissed at me and ripped out my chakra, leaving me in the woods. That's when you found me."**

**"Anything else?" Kakashi asked, looking at me funny.**

**"Yeah, that night I didn't sleep."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Itachi kept me locked in his room with a jutsu. I almost electrocuted myself touching the door. He came in every few hours and just stared at me. It was kind of creepy. The reason I couldn't sleep was one, my nerves, two, he gave me something that made me sick, I mean, puking sick and I have no clue why, and three, the noises in the next room."**

**"What kind of…"**

**"I'm not imitating them, but Itachi was having a little fun with his new boyfriend."**

**"BOYFRIEND!" they all yelled at once. I chuckled.**

**"Apparently, he has a new boyfriend. He didn't give me a name, just that they were boyfriends."**

**"Weird." Naruto said and I thought, "****_They fell for it. Good._****"**

**"Are you sure nothing else happened to you?"**

**"No." I said, leaving out one major event, but I'm not going to tell my boyfriend and comrades that I was raped by a child molester.**

**"Alright." Kakashi said and I stood, turning around.**

**"Hold it." Sakura said and I heard her get up! OH SHIT! The bite mark! SHIT shit shit shit!**

**I quickly turned around. "What?"**

**"Turn around!" she said and I sighed, turning around. She fingered it and I turned my head, seeing it was black with a little blood around it.**

**"What's that?" Naruto asked and Sakura looked at me. My face was sad mixed with a little frustration and anger.**

**"A bite." She said and he got up, looking.**

**"Sasuke…" Naruto said and I mumbled, "It's not what you think."**

**"Then what is it?" he asked, looking at me. I started walking away and he grabbed my arm. "Sasuke, what happened to you?"**

**"Nothing…"**

**"Bull shit." He said but I still wasn't going to say anything. "Can you leave to two of us… do you know what? I'm just going to say this flat out. We know, Sasuke. Sakura did a physical while you were sleeping, we know."**

**I glared at him and then Sakura. I felt no anger, but I was a little hurt that they didn't have the gall to just ask me, but they knew I would have said no, so maybe I have to give them the benefit of the doubt. "Hm. So you know."**

**"Yes, and we'd like conformation from you about who it was."**

**"I think you already think you know."**

**"We have an idea."**

**"You'd never guess." I said, knowing that they thought it was Orochimaru, which wasn't true.**

**"Stop it with the 20 questions! Was it Orochimaru?" Naruto asked and I turned to him.**

**"No… it wasn't." I said and they all looked surprised. I know the next person that automatically went to their minds. "And it wasn't Itachi either."**

**"Then, who was…"**

**"His name is Nagato, but you all probably know him as Pein." I said, and Kakashi looked really angry.**

**"Your kidding!" he asked and I shook my head.**

**"I don't kid." I said frowning.**

**"The Leader of the Akatsuki."**

**"Yeah, apparently, he tried to make a move on my brother earlier in the day, and was rejected. So, he went after me instead. No wonder the ass was rejected."**

**Naruto hugged me. I hung my head and hugged him back. I looked at the others. "Can Naruto and I talk alone for a while?"**

**They nodded, said bye and left, while we were still hugging. He kissed me after they were gone. I let go and said, "I'm going to go get a bath."**

**"I'll go with you." He said and I nodded. He lived in an apartment complex, but each had their own hot bath. We got undressed and I said, "Turn around."**

**"Why? Sasuke, don't hide it." He said and I frowned, but did as he asked. From my stomach down to my mid thigh was black and blue. It hurt like hell too. Naruto gasped and hugged me. We walked into the bath and when I got in, it immediately hurt, but felt better then before. Naruto stayed next to me. I laid my head on his chest and he hugged me. I needed something solid to hold on to at the moment.**

**"Sasuke… it's alright. You don't have to hold in your emotions around me, you know that." He said and I let a tear escape. I held onto him and cried. He rubbed my back and kept telling me it was alright. But it wasn't. He knew that and I knew that. There was no way I was going to be okay after this, if there ever was an after.**

**After I was done with my little pity session I said, "I love you."**

**I knew he was shocked. I never said that, even before. "I love you too."**

**I smiled, kissing him. He kissed me back and I let him go, pulling his head to my chest so he was laying on me, both of us still submerged in the water. We washed each other, and Naruto was especially gentle with me which I appreciated. We got out and Naruto asked, "Want to stay at my place for a while?"**

**"I'd love to. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something before I was… you know. I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me." I asked and he smiled, hugging me.**

**"I'd love to!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**"I'd love to!" he said and I smiled, kissing his head. "Why don't we start packing my things today! If your up to it."**

**"I just want to get my mind off things." I said, and we did. We started packing his things. We decided my house because it was bigger and we would have more room. (Yes, we needed room for kids too. I secretly am adopting a child from the nearby orphanage, so this was going to lead up to that.) The next day and a half we worked on that, then with Sakura and Kakashi's help, took it all over to my place. We thanked them, Naruto gave his key back to the owner and he was officially moved in.**

**"Naruto, I have a question."**

**"What is it?" he asked as he was unpacking his things.**

**"Remember how you always wanted a little girl?"**

**"Yeah…" he said, turning to me.**

**"Well, I arranged for us to adopt a 5 year old from the orphanage. We have to go sign the papers in three days, and then she's all ours." I said and I never saw him to happy. He hugged and kissed me more times than I could count and he was jumping around like crazy. I laughed and he finally calmed down after about 20 minutes of this.**

**The next day, I got up really early and left Naruto a note, saying that I was going for a walk up to the Uchiha Mansion. I popped some more meds before I left, then walked the few miles to the mansion. It was turned into a memorial that only I could actually go into. I did and yelled, "Itachi, you in here."**

**"Hey little brother." I heard behind me and turned around. He had his cloak off and was wearing a blue V neck top and nice pants. I smile and gave him a hug.**

**"I missed you." I said. I looked up at him. "I have huge news."**

**"What?"**

**"Well, number one, Naruto and I moved in together."**

**He smiled and said, "That's great."**

**"Second, we're adopting a little girl." I said and I thought he was gonna bust.**

**"That's awesome! I'm proud of you, even I wouldn't have the guts to take care of a kid!" he said, hugging me. "You better bring her up here."**

**"I will. We're getting all the papers signed and bringing her home on Monday."**

**"That's great!" he said, but I knew I had to tell him.**

**"Uhm, Itachi… there's something that I didn't tell you… that I should have." I looked away and he frowned.**

**"You can tell me anything Sasuke. What happened?" he said and I took a deep breath.**

**"First, don't go kill the guy. Second, don't tell him that I told you."**

**"Alright, what?"**

**"Uhm, that night that I spent with you guys… one of the Akatsuki went into my room… and uhm… well…" I started and he said, "Did you have sex?"**

**"NO… God no! I would never do that to Naruto!" I hugged him and said, "I was raped Itachi!"**

**"Oh my God!" he hugged me tighter and said in a tone that sent shivers down my spine, "Who was it?"**

**"Pein. He said that he was rejected by you and that he wanted someone else instead. So he did it to me to get back at you."**

**"This is my fault…" he mumbled and I looked up at him.**

**"NO! Don't say that. Nii-san, that was not your fault, he's just a psycho. Don't think that it's your fault." I said, trying to make him feel better.**

**"I'm going to have to kill him now, you understand this right?" he said in a too serious tone. I frowned at him and said, "Nii-san, stop it. Even you couldn't kill him if you wanted to."**

**"I could try." He said and I rolled my eyes.**

**We sat down on the floor and talked about everything and anything for hours. At about 12:30, I was there for about 8 hours. I stood. "Sorry Nii-san, but Naruto and I have to go get a few things when Kimmi comes."**

**"Is that her name?"**

**"Yeah, I'll bring her next Saturday." I said, smiling.**

**"You better."**

**"Oh, I have a question. Why did you pick a Saturday for us to meet." I asked and he smiled.**

**"I killed them all on a Saturday, remember. It made sense that you would go on that day of the week." He said and I smiled.**

**"You're a genius."**

**"I know." He said and I bumped his arm. We said goodbye and I left. I got home and Naruto was still unpacking, but he was almost done.**

**"I'm back." I said and he smiled.**

**"You were there for a while."**

**"I went there for about 3 hours, then trained for a while." I said and he put his hands on his hips.**

**"You just lost all of your chakra yesterday and you were out training. You are impossible." He said and I smiled.**

**"Come on, we have to go get a few things for when Kimmi comes. I already have a bed…"**

**"Can I see her room?" he asked and I showed him. Kimmi gave me the colors and décor and I had to put them together. It was a purple room with white Sakura flowers around and a pink Sakura bed spread.**

**"It's so cute!"**

**"Yeah, she loves Sakura trees."**

**"I see that. What do we have to get her?"**

**"We have to go get a rug and a dresser yet."**

**"How about I go do that and you finish putting my things away!?" he asked and I nodded. He left and I put the last few things that he had in the boxes away. I pulled out a picture of when we were little kids. It was Team 7. Sakura was smiling in the front, I was looking off to the side, annoyed, Naruto was grimacing at me, and Kakashi was smiling, one hand on my head and one on Naruto's probably trying to keep us apart. I couldn't help but laugh. I was so stupid when I was that little, just worrying about getting stronger and killing Itachi.**

**Now, I'm going to raise a kid with the guy of my dreams and my brother turns out to be a hero. Talk about an unruly change of events. I put it on his bedside table and that was the end of unpacking. I took his over 20 boxes and burned them in the back yard. Well, more like exploded with electricity. That's my specialty, electricity and fire. Deadly combo!**

**I went back in and Naruto came back. "I'm home!"**

**I looked at the rug and dresser and smiled. They were both purple, and he got a Sakura tree shaped lamp to go on her dresser.**

**"Nice pick." I said and we put them in her room. We were so excited!**

**"They were okay that we're a couple. At the orphanage I mean." Naruto asked and I smiled.**

**"Of course. They thought it was sweet." I said, and Naruto smiled.**

**"I guess that means that we can't have sex in the living room any more." he teased and I frowned.**

**"We're not going to have sex for a while."**

**He gasped and hugged me. "Sorry, that was rude! I didn't mean it! Love you!"**

**I chuckled. "It's alright. I won't make you wait too long."**

**"I didn't ask..." he pouted and I smiled, making him look at me.**

**"I know." I said, and kissed him. He smiled and broke away.**

**"Do we have to wait until Monday!?"**

**"Yes we do." I said and heard a knock at my door. I answered it and it was the Hokage!**

**"Madam Hokage... what are you doing here?"**

**"I'm here to see if one of my star pupils is alright. May I come in?" she asked and I smiled.**

**"Of course." I let her in and she smiled at me. I yelled, "Naruto, we have company."**

**He came running around the corner and smiled. "Granny Tsunade! Long time no see. How have you been?"**

**"Hello Naruto. I've been busy, but good. And you?" she asked, sitting at the kitchen table.**

**"Great. I just moved in with Sasuke, so that's great! We're also adopting!" he said and a smile came over the Hokage's face.**

**"That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you two." She said, smiling at me.**

**"Do you want something to drink, Lady Tsunade?"**

**"Just water please."**

**"Can I have coffee, Sasuke?"**

**I grinned at him. "If you make it."**

**He pouted and Tsunade laughed. She then looked at me. "How are you feeling?"**

**"I'm fine."**

**"Kakashi told me what happened…" she said and I sighed.**

**"Of course he did." I said, handing her the water. She took it and frowned at me. "I'd like to make a request for my missions."**

**"What is it?"**

**"I'm the one that does all of the Akatsuki missions." I said and she nearly spit out her water.**

**"Are you being serious!? You just got kidnapped by them. Now you want to be the only one that goes after them."**

**"I was the only one inside of the complex. I know where it is, although, it would be impossible to find unless I went there myself. Also, I gathered some Intel on them when I was there, I know who's the weakest vs. the strongest." I explained. I saw that she liked the idea now.**

**"Alright."**

**"NO!" Naruto yelled, standing next to me. I turned to him, rather surprised. "I am not letting you go after them again! Hello! We're getting Kimmi on Monday! I'm not going to let you do something stupid!"**

**"Naruto…" I said and I hugged him. He was scared for me. Hell, the only reason I asked to do that was so I could see my brother more often. He calmed down and sat down. I had to sigh.**

**"Sasuke, there's something that I wanted to give you." Tsunade said, handing me a bag full of little pills. "Their enhanced with chakra. They help your injury heal faster. Hell, if you take two now, you would be healed by tomorrow. However, they have a side-effect."**

**"What would that be?"**

**"You go into a deep sleep for 10 hours. In that 10 hours, your body has time to heal, so, when you wake up, you'll be totally healed."**

**"Can't I just take them before I go to bed?"**

**"I think that's the best time to take them." She said and I smiled.**

**"Thanks."**

**"No problem. So, this, kid. Tell me about him."**

**"It's a her. Her name is Kimmi and she's 5 years old. Her real parents died in a fire a year ago." I explained.**

**"Aw, that's sad. Of course Sasuke, go for the one with the saddest story."**

**"What?"**

**"Sasuke's story is sadder." Naruto said and I frowned.**

**"Not really."**

**"Oh come on. Your story is sad."**

**"So is yours." I said and Tsunade nodded.**

**Naruto smiled and then held onto my arm. "I guess if you have one sad story and another, they have a happy ending."**

**That was really cheesy, but it was also the cutest thing that he ever said. I kissed him for that one. We continued to talk for a while, and then Tsunade had to leave.**

**"It was kind of you to stop by." I said and she smiled.**

**"I always have time for my boys." She said, giving us a hug then leaving. I noticed that with all the working we did and other things, it was 9:00.**

**"Hey, it's getting late. Let's go to bed." Naruto said and I smiled. He grabbed my hand and we walked to our bedroom. Nothing special about it, except I got to share it with someone.**

**I took the pills and we got under the covers. We laid facing each other. He turned over and I held his back to my front.**

**"I'm so glad that you agreed to stay with me." I whispered and he smiled.**

**"Me too. I'm glad that I said yes when you asked me out that time."**

**"Yeah, you thought I was going nuts."**

**"Hell yeah. I thought I was going nuts when I asked you to first kiss me."**

**I chuckled, remembering and loving that day. It was also the day that we told Kakashi and Sakura that we were dating. That was funny! They nearly passed out.**

**I noticed that Naruto had fallen asleep. I kissed his cheek and said, "I love you."**

**I turned over and went to sleep.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Skipping to Monday. Tsunade was right and I healed up nice. We are at the orphanage.)**

**I just finished signing the last paper, finally. We've been doing nothing but signing papers for the last hour. Naruto wasn't complaining though.**

**"Alright, all the papers are signed, you paid the check, and we inspected her living spaces. They are very nice to say the least. Alright…" she said something into a phone and a door opened. A little girl came running out and latched onto my leg.**

**"Daddy!" she yelled and I smiled. I picked her up. Naruto was smiling from ear to ear.**

**"This is your daddy too." I said and let him hold her. She smiled and kissed his cheek. **

**"She's all yours." The woman said, smiling. As we passed another woman I heard her mumble, "That's just wrong."**

**I stopped and stared at her. "Did you say something miss?"**

**"Yes, I did actually. I said that what you are doing is wrong. She needs a mother's care. Not two fathers that don't have a god-damn clue what their…"**

**I flashed my Sharingan and entered both of us in Tsukyomi. I glared at her and walked over to her in the genjutsu.**

**"OH my God. You're the Uchiha. I'm sorry." She said and I punched her in the face.**

**"Don't ever say anything like that in front of my daughter again." I said and released the genjutsu. She held her bleeding nose and looked up at me. I grabbed Naruto's hand and we walked out. He was holding Kimmi with the other arm. He let her down and I picked her up again.**

**"Where we goin'?" she asked and I said, "Home."**

**We got home in a few minutes. I let her down and she started running around, looking around and exploring.**

**"Kimmi, want to see your room?" Naruto asked and she nodded.**

**"Yes please!" she said, taking his hand. I walked over and opened her door. She screeched and ran around.**

**"It's awesome!" she screamed. For a 5 year old, she sure did have a good vocabulary. We walked in and sat on her bed as she looked around. They already had her clothes in the dresser, but tomorrow we would go get more.**

**"Daddy! I love it!" she said, looking at both of us. We smiled and she looked in the corner. There was a makeup stand with all sets of new makeup.**

**"I wanna play make over!" she said and I looked at Naruto. I smiled and got up, sitting on the floor.**

**"Alright."**

**"YAHHHHH!" she said, getting her things out like she knew where they were already.I looked at Naruto, who was gazing at me with loving eyes. I smiled at him and said, "You want to take a picture of this for proof, don't you?"**

**"Very much so." He said and I smiled as she started putting bows and ribbons in my hair. I saw him leave and come back with a video camera.**

**NPOV**

**"Hi Sasuke!"**

**"Hello." he said, and Kimmi waved.**

**"HI! This is my first day and Daddy let me give him a make over!"**

**"Oh joy…" he mumbled. Kimmi was already putting all different things in his hair and eye shadow.**

**"I couldn't wait until I got this on tape. Wait till I show Sakura." I said and he smiled.**

**"Daddy, come on, stay still or I'll get the makeup wrong!" she said and he stayed still as she put lipstick on him. I smiled. This was absolutely adorable!**

**"Why don't you do Daddy next?" he asked, looking at me.**

**"Okay! Then I do me!"**

**"Alright sweetie." He said and I smiled.**

**"Okay, almost done!"**

**"Do I even want to know how silly I look?" he asked me and I smiled.**

**"You look cute."**

**"My father would kill me if he saw me right now." He said and I cocked my head.**

**"Why?"**

**"I'll tell you later. Am I done yet… OW! Kimmi, my hair's attached you know."**

**"But it's so pretty! Okay, done." She said, smiling at the camera. She handed Sasuke a mirror and he laughed. **

**"Nice job Kimmi." He said, giving me a turn that thing off look. He took it and aimed it at me.**

**"Alright, Daddy, your turn." She said, looking at me. I smiled and sat down.**

**"Your hairs spiky daddy! This is gonna be cool." She said and I knew that meant less makeup, more hair stuff.**

**SPOV**

**I looked so silly, but Naruto looked cute in anything, so he just went along with it. Kimmi was the best little girl ever. She was adorable, sweet, polite, and ours.**

**"How do I look?" Naruto said, standing and posing like a model. I laughed and said, "Adorable."**

**"Oh, I'll be right back. Where's the bathroom?"**

**"Right across the hall honey." Naruto said and when she was gone, I paused the camera and laughed.**

**"I'm wondering if my brother would wonder, have I lost my mind right now?" I asked and Naruto frowned.**

**"You said that like you don't want to kill him."**

**"I don't… not anymore. I have you and Kimmi. What's the point of ruining the rest of my life?"**

**"I'm glad that you forgave him, oh, and yes, he would think that you were crazy! I can't believe I got that on tape! Hold on." He left the room and I heard him talking to someone on the phone. Kimmi came back in and said, "Where'd Daddy go?"**

**"He went to call someone. He'll be right back."**

**"Okay!" she said, smiling. "I wanted to thank you."**

**"For what?"**

**"Adopting me. I'll be a good girl, I promise!" she said, smiling. I smiled and kissed her forehead.**

**Naruto came back in and said, "Sakura's on her way over here."**

**"We better get cleaned up."**

**"NO! Daddy please leave it on!" Kimmi said and I couldn't say no! She was too dang cute!**

**Sakura got there and Kimmi opened the door, us standing behind her.**

**"HI!" she said. Sakura smiled and looked up at us.**

**"Don't we look just beautiful?" Naruto asked and I rolled my eyes.**

**She started laughing, but in a good way. I couldn't help but smile. After a few more minutes, and a bunch of pictures on Sakura's phone, I washed all of the makeup off in the bathroom. As I splashed cold water over my face and neck, the curse mark on my neck throbbed. I gasped and held it, waiting for the pain to recede. It went away, thank God and I was able to go back out. I sat down and Naruto was blushing.**

**"You look so cute with your hair wet." he muttered, kissing my cheek. I smiled and watched as Sakura played dolls with Kimmi. I couldn't help but think about how happy Itachi was going to be, seeing his niece.**


	9. Chapter 9

**IPOV**

**When I got back to the house on Saturday, I was a mix of emotions. I remembered what Sasuke wanted, for me to not do anything to that basterd, but I couldn't help myself. I went straight into his office, slamming and locking the door. Pein looked surprised.**

**"Itachi, are you alright?" he asked and I glared at him, but ended it in a hard smile.**

**"Me? Oh I'm fine… I'm more concerned about my little brother. Do you have any idea why?" I asked, going around and sitting on his desk.**

**"No, why?" he answered and I punched him, but I enhanced it with chakra so it became 10 times more painful. He grunted and slammed against the wall, the force creating a hole in it. I went over to him and grabbed him by the throat.**

**"You… raped… my… brother." I growled and his eyes widened. He gave me a small grin.**

**"I couldn't have you, so I had to deal with the second best." He said and I put chakra through my hand, burning the skin on his neck. He hissed in pain and I chuckled.**

**"Just warning you, if you ever… no, if the thought even crossed your mind that your going to do that again, and trust me I'll know, I'll kill you." I said, letting him go. He held onto his throat and I left. I thought I heard him mumble, "That did not go well."**

**I couldn't help but chuckle. If he thought he was going to get away with this so easily, he didn't know me. I'm still an Uchiha and we always get revenge.**

**I went to my room and Madara was standing there, with no shirt on. His back was facing me and I took the opportunity to reach forward and hug him from behind, licking the skin on his shoulder, making him hiss.**

**"That better be Itachi." He said and I chuckled.**

**"Who else would it be?" I asked, letting go and sitting on the bed. He smiled and sat next to me, but it dropped when he saw sadness in my eyes.**

**"What's wrong?" he asked and I sighed. **

**"A few hours ago, I found out that Pein raped Sasuke." I said and he swore.**

**"And Pein isn't dead or close to it right now?" he asked, actually surprised. I grinned.**

**"He will be, but I just gave him a warning. Oh, and if you see a hand print shaped burn on his throat, I'll take credit for that." I said and he laughed.**

**"Ouch! That had to hurt." He said and I grinned. I leaned against him and sighed. "Okay, something else is bothering you."**

**"No, not bothering, I'm just thinking." I said, smiling. I got up and we laid next to each other, smiling. "Can you do me a favor?"**

**"Sure, what is it?"**

**"Can you go to the Leaf Village and give this to Sasuke for me?" I handed him a picture of him and me that he forgot here. "He forgot it here."**

**"Sure." Madara said, taking the picture, but he then rolled over on top of me, holding my hands above my head.**

**"Madara, what…" his lips covered mine before I had the chance to ask the question. I smiled, kissing him back. My shirt was on the floor in a matter of seconds. He played with my chest and I put a hand on his, making him stop.**

**"What?" he asked and I smiled.**

**"I want to be in control this time." I said, smiling lustfully at him. His eyes had the expression of, "Oh shit."**

**MPOV**

**Itachi be in charge? I loved and hated the sound of that, but I smiled.**

**"If you say so." I answered, getting on my back. He hovered above me for a second, then straddled me. He looked down at me and I let his hair out of that holder, letting it fall around us. He looked so feminine, yet, he was all man. Most men would just look at Itachi, thinking he was a woman. It's sad really, but even better that none of them got to him before I did.**

**He kissed me, harder than I expected and I moaned. I felt his chuckle, and I touched his chest and felt around to his back. All of a sudden though, he stopped, got off, and sat next to me. There was a sadness in his eyes that killed me.**

**"What? What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing…"**

**"I'm not stupid Itachi." I turned his face to mine. "What's the matter?"**

**"It's something stupid, I shouldn't even care…"**

**"About?"**

**He took a deep breath and said, "Every now and then I get these flashbacks of when I was raped…"**

**My world stopped at that moment. My Itachi, the kindest man in the world that would do anything for anyone, was raped! I pulled him into a hug and he shook his head.**

**"It's not stupid Itachi. Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked and he looked away.**

**"It's not easy for me to admit that you know."**

**"Good point. Who?"**

**He looked up at me, surprised. I kept my face straight and he took in a deep breath. "On which occasion?"**

**"There was more than one?" I asked, horrified that he nodded.**

**"3 actually. Once by an Anbu member by the name of Kinto, another by Kakazu, and the first was… from my father." He said, his voice cracking on the last one! Kakazu! The guy who slept a few doors down from us! Well, he was going to die, that Kinto guy too. But his father… I can't imagine what that boy must be feeling.**

**"I'll kill them all." I growled and Itachi chuckled.**

**"You can't kill my father remember. He's already dead." He said with a coldness that killed me.**

**"Sorry. Itachi, look. We don't have to do it if you don't want to. I understand." I said, 101% serious. He looked up at me with wide eyes and nodded. We laid down next to each other and held onto one another until we fell asleep.**

**IPOV**

**The next morning, I woke up and Madara wasn't there. I stood, seeing a note on the desk. It said, "****_I went to give Sasuke that picture. I'll be back in an hour or two. Love you. –Madara_****"**

**I smiled and got dressed, walking out of my room. I passed Deidara and he smiled at me.**

**"Morning."**

**"Morning Deidara." I said, smiling. He looked at me if I was nuts. I cocked my head, grinning. "What?"**

**"Could you smile a little more often? You look so much less deadly then when you're scowling all the time."**

**"Wait, you never saw me smile?" I asked, kind of surprised.**

**He shook his head. "Nope. It's nice to see that someone's in a good mood today."**

**"Why?"**

**"Oh, Kakazu's throwing a rant because someone broke the wall in Pein's office and Pein has this huge burn on his neck that Sasori's healing." He said and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Okay, something is wrong with you? You laughed and smiled in the same day! Are you high or something?"**

**"No, not high, just happy." I said, walking away, leaving my friend awe struck. I walked into Sasori's room, seeing Pein on the table getting healed. I acted all worried.**

**"Shit! What happened to you Pein?" I asked, and Sasori looked over at me.**

**"I don't know, and he won't say." Sasori said, frowning. Pein was glaring at me and I grinned at him evilly behind Sasori's back.**

**I silently walked out and smiled again, hoping he was in more pain then he looked. I walked outside and smiled when I saw Madara. He ran over to me and smiled.**

**"I thought it would take you a few hours?" I asked and he smiled.**

**"I left at 5:30, it's 9. It did take me a few hours." He said and I smiled at him.**

**"Did you get to talk to Sasuke at all?"**

**"Yeah, a little. I appeared in his room while he was changing. Luckly, he was still in his boxers, but man! No wonder that Naruto kid loves him so much." He said, shaking his head and grinning.**

**"Watch it! That's my little brother your talking about. And what are you implying?" I asked, crossing my arms and turning, fake pouting. He chuckled and said, "Did I say that he was better than you? No, I just said he was pretty darn close."**

**"Well, I guess I can take that." I said, turning and slapping his arm playfully.**

**We walked back inside and went into the living room.**

**Over the next few days, no one went on missions because of Pein's 'Mysterious' injury. By Friday, he still had it on his neck, but he was able to move around again, so he started handing out missions. Madara and I had one to go and gather more materials for the house, which was the best out of all of the ones that he had. I went to bed Friday night, thinking, "I get to see my little niece tomorrow!"**


	10. Chapter 10

**SPOV**

**"Daddy, can I have a glass of water please?" Kimmi asked, looking up from her anime. She was sitting on the floor as close to the TV as I would let her go. I smiled.**

**"Of course." I said, getting up and getting her a bottled water out of the fridge. **

**I handed it to her and went back to watching the show with Kimmi, who was so into it she was on the floor, yelling at the screen. I chuckled just as Naruto came out from the bathroom, dressed in a bath rode and his hair was still wet. I couldn't help but blush. Kimmi smiled and said, "Hi Daddy!"**

**"Hi honey. It's 9:30, time for you to go to bed. You need to get a lot of rest this weekend. Remember, school starts on Monday.**

**"OKAY! Night!" she said, kissing my cheek, then Naruto's. When she was out of the room, Naruto took my hand.**

**"Hey." I said, turning off the anime. He smiled at me and kissed me. I was a little shocked at his approach, but didn't complain. Hell, who would!?**

**He took me to our bed room, pushing me on the bed and taking off his bath robe. Nothing underneath. I pulled him on the bed and kissed him again. I tore off his robe and he smiled.**

**"Not wasting any time today, are we Sasuke?" he asked as I licked his neck.**

**"No, I'm not." I answered plainly and he smirked at me. I kissed his mouth slowly, then moved my mouth over his cheek, down his neck and licked his bare chest. He hissed in a breath. I noticed he was hard already. I grinned and kissed him again. I felt him pulling at my shirt, so I reared up and pulled it over my head. I asked, "Can you close your eyes for a second?"**

**"Why?" he asked, panting, as I was toying with the coarse hairs at the juncture of his legs.**

**"Just trust me." I said, putting my hand over his eyes. He looked so hot like that and I took the opportunity to deep throat him. He cried out and I put two fingers in his mouth. I could feel that his face was heating up. As he sucked on my fingers, I looked up. I grew instantly hard at the sight. His hair was plastered against his head, he was blushing, and had a bit of drool on the side of his mouth. I tasted some pre-cum and, just to be mean, let him go. I licked what was on my lips off and he was still panting.**

**"S...Sasuke, please." he said, and I took my fingers out of his mouth. I played with his ass for a minute, then kissed him and jammed two fingers in simultaneously. He moaned into my mouth and I kissed him harder, my tongue matching the movements of my fingers. He moaned again and I smiled.**

**"Want me yet?" I asked him and he pulled my pants off.**

**"I wanted you ever since we got in this room." he said and I put his legs on my shoulders. I kissed him and said, "Ready?"**

**He nodded and I entered him, hard and fast. He yelled out in pain and I felt bad for hurting him, but when he pulled me down to kiss him, I didn't feel so bad.**

**"Move." he demanded and I smiled. I began to move, slowly at first, then with more force. I was sweating and panting and he was one step away from screaming. I gave him a rough hand job and he came, covering hour stomachs. I came deep inside him and gritted my teeth. I slumped against him and laid my head on his chest.**

**"N...Naruto..." I whispered, holding him to me. He sighed and I looked up at him, smiling. I exited him and rolled to the side. We fell asleep staring into each others eyes.**

**The next morning, I got up and got dressed, leaving him a note that said, 'Hi babe. I went down to the UchihaMansion again, but I took Kimmi with me so don't panic. We might be a while, but I'll make it up to you when I get home. I love you and so does Kimmi!'**

**I went over to her room and woke her up.**

**"Daddy? Good morning." She said, yawning and sitting up.**

**"Morning honey. You and I are going to have a little trip today, alright."**

**"Cool!" she said, getting up and getting dressed. When she was all ready, she asked me, "Daddy, can you put this bow in my hair?"**

**"Of course." I said, smiling at her. I clipped it in and she looked adorable, with her little dress and the bow to match!**

**I carried her outside and walked to the Mansion.**

**"This is where I use to live with my family." I said and she looked at me.**

**"Where is your family?" she asked and I frowned.**

**"They all died a long time ago."**

**"I sorry…" she said and I smiled, kissing her cheek.**

**"It's alright, but you're going to meet a very close friend of mine today." I said, not wanting to tell her that it was my brother because then she might blurt it out to Naruto. About a half an hour later we got to the mansion, and I felt Itachi's chakra. I walked in and yelled, "We're here."**

**"Hey you two!" Itachi said, smiling. I saw him light up when he saw Kimmi. I already thought of a name that we could use for Itachi, since she would probably hear about him in school.**

**"Kimmi, this is Daisuke." I said, winking at Itachi, who just smiled at me like there was nothing wrong. Kimmi squirmed to be let down and I did. She ran over to him and gave him a hug.**

**"HI! I'm Kimmi!" she said, while he picked her up. Itachi smiled at her.**

**"It's very nice to meet you Kimmi." He said, smiling at me. We sat on the floor and Kimmi said, "Daddy, show Suke that camera thingy!"**

**"Oh yeah, she did a little make over on us last night." I said, hitting play and projecting it on the wall. Itachi started laughing almost from the start. There was nothing funny about it, except that I was wearing lipstick for the first time in my life… well, second if you count that time with that one girl that force kissed me and left me with her lip-stain. Trying to get that shit off took me three hours!**

**We laughed and talked about everything. Itachi couldn't have been more happy. About, 5 hours later, Kimmi was asleep in Itachi's lap and we stood and I smiled. **

**"I think it's about time I take her home. She starts at the school on Monday."**

**"I remember when you first started school…" he said, smiling. I laughed.**

**"Yeah, and you use to help me with those little cat hunting missions." I said and he laughed this time.**

**"I remember those. Cats really do not like you."**

**"Never have, never will." I said plainly and he chuckled. We said goodbye and I left with Kimmi. It was about 12 when we got back home and Kimmi was awake. She was walking beside me and everyone that I knew who passed stopped to say how cute she was or how polite she was. She just smiled and said thank you.**

**I was a little proud at the moment. (sarcasm!) As we were walking, I heard someone yelling. I turned and in that split second, Kimmi was gone!**

**KPOV**

**The man that picked me up put his hand around my mouth so I couldn't scream for Daddy! I struggled and remembered that if I was ever in a situation like this, to send all of my chakra to my mouth to burn his hand. I did and he let go with a yelp. I ran and sent a burst of chakra to my feet, going faster, but he caught up with me. I summoned a sword and held it at him. Sure I was only a little kid, but I knew how to fight. I had to, to say alive in that orphanage.**

**"L…leave me alone! I wanna go back to my daddy!" I yelled. He just glared at me.**

**"Or you'll what? Cut me? Sorry kid, but I'm going to have a little fun with you before you go back to your daddy…" he asked and I frowned.**

**"I asked you nicely." I said and I ended his laugh with a quick twist of my wrist his neck was open and bleeding. He held it, but it didn't stop.**

**"Kimmi!" I heard daddy scream and saw him running over to me. He scooped me up and hugged me. He then saw the dying man in front of us.**

**SPOV**

**Thank GOD that I found her. I used the trail of the chakra by the guy who took her to find them. I just held her, then noticed there was a sword in her hand and the guy who took her was dead.**

**"Kimmi, what happened?"**

**"He said that he was going to have fun with me. I didn't know what that meant and I got scared."**

**"Where did you get that sword?" I asked and it disappeared.**

**"I summoned it. I can summon a wolf too if I need to. Her names ****Cana****! She's really nice." She said and I gawked at her. Summoning used a lot of chakra, I can't see how she could do it at such a young age, younger than Itachi even when he started to show his potential.**

**"Where did you learn how to summon?"**

**"I read books. They told me how to do it and I did." She said, smiling. I stared at her and said, "Amazing…"**

**"What is it daddy?"**

**"Can you do any jutsu's?" I asked and wasn't really surprised when she said yes.**

**"Yeah, I can." She said and I stared at the dead guy again. I used a teleportation jutsu to take us home. We walked in and Kimmi started telling her about Daisuke. Luckly, I have an actual friend who's named Daisuke, so it was fine.**

**"Kimmi honey, why don't you go play for a minute. Daddy needs to talk to Daddy okay."**

**"Okay!" she said and when she was gone, I held onto Naruto.**

**"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked and we sat down at the table.**

**"I almost lost her."**

**"WHAT!?"**

**"Something happened and Kimmi let go of my hand. In that second, someone picked her up and made off with her."**

**"Is she okay?"**

**"You saw her yourself. She used a summoning jutsu to summon a sword then kill him. She can do jutsu's and summon animals, already." I said and Naruto frowned.**

**"what happened?" he asked and I told him the story. He almost freaked out until I got to the part where I found her with the dead guy. All of a sudden, we heard an explosion and we ran outside, to see our little girl with a chidori in her hand before it went out. A tree was uprooted and she was huffing. She fell to her knees and Naruto ran, picking her up.**

**"Kimmi..." he said, but the poor girl was sound asleep, shaking. She was just exhausted. We took her into her room and covered her up. Naruto turned and frowned at me. We went over to our room and laid down.**

**"That girl... she's so powerful." Naruto said and I nodded.**

**"Too powerful. Do you think she has a kekegenkai?"**

**"She might. I'll go over to the Hokage and talk to her about it." I said, getting up. Naruto came over and kissed me. He parted and smiled at me.**

**"It's alright Sasuke. Nothing happened to her and she's alright. Don't go crazy over this." he said and I nodded, leaving.**

**KPOV**

**When I woke up I was in my room. I frowned and sat up, holding my head. I wondered where Daddy was, but when I stood, I was taller. I swore, shocked at how different my voice sounded. I looked in the mirror and said, "Not again!"**

**I looked about 16ish. I heard Daddy knock on my door and said in a little girl voice, "Yeah Daddy!"**

**"Are you alright hun?" he went to open the door and I said, "Don't come in, I'm changing!"**

**I looked down and saw that my clothes ripped. I swore and covered myself with my bed spread. But when he came in anyway, there was nothing I could do. He stared at me for a second then said, "Who the hell are you and where's Kimmi?"**

**"Daddy… it's me. Kimmi… uhm…" I said and he stared at me with wide eyes.**

**"What happened honey!?" he asked, running over to me. I sighed.**

**"I sorta have a Kekegenkai and a few times each month I look and seem older, not so I can grow, but so it can. It only lasts for a few hours." I said and he ran his fingers through his hair.**

**"Why didn't you tell us honey?"**

**"Because I was scared that if I did… you wouldn't want to adopt ****me.****" I admitted and he frowned, hugging me.**

**"Awe honey! You didn't have to think that. Me and your dad love you Kimmi." He said and I couldn't help but smile.**

**"Thanks daddy." I said and hugged him back, tightly. **


End file.
